


Number 11

by real_fanta_sea



Series: Trikey Kiss Prompts [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Crying, Established Relationship, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_fanta_sea/pseuds/real_fanta_sea
Summary: "Still taking kiss requests? 11 (I almost lost you kiss) trikey would be cool with an odd scare"
Relationships: Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips
Series: Trikey Kiss Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166414
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Number 11

“mmmm hello handsome!!”

Usually, when the trailer door was kicked open, and Trevor stomped in, it wasn’t at 2 in the afternoon, and Michael didn’t stand by the sink in an embarrassingly pink apron, washing dishes. And it also didn’t involve two giant plastic bags being tossed towards the kitchen while Trevor snickered and clapped his hands.

“oh my, how did you know I love it when you dress up like a french maid Mikey?”

Michael somehow found it incredibly hard to come up with a coherent answer, because T danced trough the room to slap his ass, snake his arms around him and lay a loud kiss on his neck. Instead of words, he just stabbed him with his signature ‘I’ll kill you’ glare and fidgeted a little to shake Trevor off. It was hot inside the trailer already, and M didn’t need another guy sweating into his tank top. To his surprise, the pressure T put on his back was gone in an instant, and when he turned around to find out why, he saw Trevor sitting on the table, drinking beer and checking him out with a predatory grin.

“Trevor I told you not to do that. People might see.”

“Isn’t it cute how afraid you are to be seen when the whole town hears you moan at night?”

Michael frowned and turned around to fish another dirty plate from the sink and scoff in disgust. When did he sign up to be a housewife?  
Behind his back, Trevor let out a mighty burp and threw the empty bottle across the whole room right to the open mouth of their new trash bin. When it broke with a satisfying crunch, he cheered and whooped like a teenager with his arms flying all around. It occurred to Michael he was, in fact, the only adult in the house capable of being a caretaker.

“What are you so happy about?”

Trevor opened up another beer and snickered.

“You won’t believe it, Mikey. I was on the business trip as usual,”

“Uhuh…” Michael rinsed a plate, turned around and while drying it with a cloth, tuned out the sound and just watched Trevor spill beer while flapping his arms around and overact facial expressions as if he was a kid in a drama class.

“…and when I caressed him gently with my fists a couple of times, he agreed to give me a couple of packs for free!”

Still rubbing the plate, Michael just raised one curious eyebrow “Did you kill him?”

Trevor shifted and pointed the bottle to him so fast a couple of drops splashed out “What kind of animal do you take me for? Of course, I didn’t kill him, but I sure took his marshmallows!”

“Wait a second, so those… things are full of marshmallows? What the fuck are we going to do with 100 bags of that crap???”

Trevor tapped his head with his index finger to articulate how stupid Michael just sounded to him. “What else do you want to do with food than eat it, Mikey?”

Michael just shot one dead glare to him and shook his head slowly.

“But I like how you’re thinking; we could masturbate with them!”

“Trevor, that’s disgusting…”

“Noooo try it! They are incredibly soft!”

“Stop it.”

“And so runny when you heat them up! And if you are a good boy, I’d fill them with a very special cream for you…”

“T…”

“Michael, I love you, but you are one big fucking buzzkill, you know that?” Trevor slid down the table, finished the bottle and put it back into the crate. Stretching like a cat, he crossed the space between them and casually leaned against the counter next to Michael and tugged him into a half hug, leaving hand lower on his hip than Michael would have liked. He tried his best to look mad and sulking, glaring up into Trevor’s grinning face.

“Aww look at those pretty lips pouting! Why don’t we put them into good use…” Trevor leaned closer, and Michael slightly shivered when he felt T’s hot breath full of beer and Redwoods on his lips. “…and have a challenge!”

“What?” Michael was utterly baffled. He was so damn ready for a forbidden daytime kiss, but all he could do at the moment was blink a couple of times and see Trevor pull away and laugh.

“Challenge, cupcake! To see how many of these bad boys you can fit into that pretty cockpit of yours.”

“Trevor, you know I hate it when you call any part of my body a cockpit!”

“But you are not against stuffing it with marshmallows, are you?”

Michael threw the cloth he was holding to the full sink and immediately regretted the splash because the water would get behind the counter and he simply hated fixing that shit. He turned his frowned gaze to Trevor, who watched him with raised eyebrows and waited for round two of winding him up. There was no use going against Trevor who was determined to annoy him till M would give in. He might as well get it over with sooner than later.

“You know what? Fine. Let’s fucking do this.” Michael pointed an accusing finger and pushed it as close to Trevor’s face as he could to see him cross-eyed and grin wider. “But just because you have a killer whale mouth doesn’t mean you’ll win!”

Michael stomped to the couch, threw his apron over the closest armrest and continued to the bathroom at the same pace, because why not taking advantage and getting his storage empty before the game begins? Judging by the sounds coming from the kitchen, Trevor decided to do the same, but in the sink right next to the washed dishes. Fucking A.

A lot of rustling and swearing later, Michael decided it was safe to return from his porcelain throne and fall back on the couch, scrutinizing Trevor’s grin with suspicion and still wiping water off his hands. Trevor returned his gaze with lively flames in eyes and patted the open bag sitting on his lap.

“Ok Mikey, you start.”

Michael’s unimpressed gaze did not affect Trevor, determined to see his cheeks stuffed. Without a word, Michael reached into the open bag, snatched one marshmallow from the top and put it in his mouth. He almost let his angry act slip when he saw pink tip of Trevor’s tongue wet his lips and then lick around the white foam as it disappeared in his mouth. Alright, he can do better than his boyfriend, can’t he? The second marshmallow stuck to the inside of his cheek. And then third, fourth, fifth, tenth…

“yoo cunt fat in any mour, Miki? Yoo r a pushi!”

Michael felt a few drops of sweat roll down his temple - and instinctively frowned and balled his hands in fists. He knew he must have looked ridiculous with all the white foam sticking out his mouth, but for love of God, Michael couldn’t let Trevor win, not with that smug expression he sported and with the bag almost empty, which meant just a couple of candies away from victory.

“jooosh ya waat, ya kanaaanian fek”

Fuck, his jaw hurt so fucking bad from keeping it forcibly open. It was precisely that kind of pain that woke him up in the night covered in a cold sweat after his brain gave him a dream about blowing a huge cock. Unpleasant and persistent. Michael exhaled through his nose, and while keeping eye contact with grinning Trevor, he slowly craned one hand into the almost empty bag.

Oh fuck!

Nothing could prepare Michael for the feeling of the soft, hot skin under his fingers and the impossibly wide shit-eating grin Trevor put on. It wasn’t like Michael wouldn’t expect T to cheat, or come up with a different kind of prank. Still, this oddly familiar thing hardening under his fingers literally took his breath away - and Michael shot up from the couch, wheezing, progressively getting more and more red as he stumbled against scarce furniture.

“Bwahahahaha, you should have seen your face, Mikey - I’ve never seen you more wide-eyed than now! One would think you’re used to the feeling of my dick in your hand by now, baby, but thank you!”

Trevor let the rest of the laugh resonate and mix with the wheezing and choking.

“Mike? You can stop, I got it, you hate it… are you ok?”

In answer, Michael’s eyes bulged out, and his face tinted blue.

“That’s not funny, sugar…”

Trevor’s face grew the most serious Michael had ever seen it when he quickly rounded him, hugged him from behind and pushed against Michael’s ribs a couple of times with force M was sure was enough to finish him.  
Instead of crushing into his ribcage, the last blow loosened something within, and he just watched the cursed candy fly through the thick air and roll under the couch in a ball of saliva and dirt.

For a second, Michael could barely do anything else but take deep breaths and hang onto Trevor’s arms that held him steady cautiously.  
However, he never was a man to put rage off, and with one quick movement, he turned around and slapped Trevor across his frightened face.

“YOU FUCKING PRICK, WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!!”

“Mikey, it was just a prank, I didn’t want to kill you!”

“REALLY? REALLY? YOU’VE WANTED TO KILL ME SINCE THE FIRST TIME YOU SAW ME YOU ANIMAL!”

Not even the visible hurt and a couple of tears on Trevor’s face didn’t stop him from going on with his rant. He paced towards the door as fast as possible and turned around to point a finger to T one more time.

“This is the last time I put up with your shenanigans, Trevor. I’m done with you; we’re over, you hear me? OVER!”

“Michael! Wait!”

“FUCK YOU!”

Michael stomped out of the trailer and right into the unforgiving Sandy Shores sun, swiftly passing a bunch of half-dissolved marshmallows, and turned around in the middle of the road to gaze back at Trevor one last time.

“MIKEY!”

“TOO LATE, T! DO YOU THINK I’LL WAIT HERE FOR ANOTHER MURDER ATTEMPT? THAT I’LL KEEP SCRUBBING YOUR DIRTY DISHES AND WASHING YOUR DISGUSTING CLOTHES WHILE WAITING FOR YET ANOTHER KNIFE IN BETWEEN MY RIBS? NO! SO LONG, LOVE, AND FU…”

Whatever it was Michael wanted to say, it was completely drowned in the sound of screeching brakes and sighs of metal being deformed in an impact. Before the world switched off and he slowly slipped into comforting darkness, Michael heard a blood-chilling cry and the same voice calling his name, a voice he painfully needed to hear and hold onto like a lifeline.

*****************

Rhythmic Beeping.  
So loud.  
Droplets of fluid.  
Impossibly loud.  
And why is this light so damn white?

Michael had to blink a couple of times before his eyes decided to focus and adjust to the brightness in the room. He had no idea what the hell has happened to him, every part of his body switched on to let him know he was in a fucking lot of pain that was somehow numbed by whatever they put into the fluid dropping steadily into his IV. As a result, every muscle in his body vibrated in a very uncomfortable, subtle way, and it occurred to him it felt like that one time when they lived above a night club - a constant, low and very intruse mumble.

Moving his head around was near impossible - there was something around his neck, keeping it still. With a minor spike of anxiety, he decided to check whether his toes and fingers even respond. Good, he could feel the sheets rubbing against his moving feet, gentle creases in the bedsheet under one of his hands and… someone else’s fingers under the other?

The hand twitched as if in sleep, and tightened its grip on his own. Somewhere near his bed, a familiar sleepy grunt echoed, and Michael’s memory filled his vision with many pictures of lazy mornings in a small trailer bed, where the same sensation mixed with dust dancing in scarce sunrays and unexplainable peace.

“Michael…”

“T… Trevor…”

A rustle later, Michael could finally see the familiar face hover over him and block out most of the light.  
He looked 30 years older than he did last time Michael saw him, with his eyes red and weighted with huge dark bags. His hair was greasy again, and his stubble coloured salt and pepper from worry. Suddenly, Michael’s eyes closed under the rediscovered sensation of Trevor’s palm gently caressing his cheek.

“Mikey? Are you awake?”

Michael opened his eyes again to look into Trevor’s, and tears he saw gathering in them were breaking his heart.

“Trevor…”

The sudden extra weight on Michael’s body as Trevor jumped onto the bed and straddled him made him wince in pain.

“Oh my God, I was so afraid you’d…”

Trevor bit his lip and tried to stop the tears by taking a shaky breath. Then, as gentle as he could ever be, he leaned in and took Michael’s head in both hands, and brushed his thumbs over his cheeks in tiny circles - a movement which Michael found oddly satisfying. Just as he closed his eyes and eased into the feeling again, familiar lips gently touched his forehead and stayed for longer than ever as if Trevor tried to channel everything he wasn’t able to say trough the kiss.

“I almost lost you, Mikey…”

Trevor could not hold his tears in anymore, and just let them fall down onto Michael’s face as he gently pressed his forehead against the very place his lips left a moment before.

“Please don’t leave me, I can’t… I can’t live without you!”

“I’m so sorry I hurt you, love, can you forgive me?”

Michael wasn’t sure Trevor heard or understood what he said - instead of answering, Trevor just collapsed sideways and squeezed him tight, sobbing into the white sheets. With all the strength left within him, Michael pulled him into a soft hug, and let his hand resting on Trevor’s shoulder.

“T?”

“M?”

“Look, I… I’m sorry it had to end this way… I overreacted and got you worried sick, that’s the last thing I’d ever want.”

“No, I admit, it was stupid to put my dick in the bag. I apologize, Mikey… Are you still leaving me, though?”

Michael’s grip on him tightened, seeking the heat and well-known frame against him.

“… No. I said stupid things in the heat of the moment, and now I regret I did. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Are you coming back home with me?”

“I am, baby - as soon as I can. I love you, T, and I’m too tired to fight it…”

Trevor’s head slowly rose from this shoulder, and he could see both surprise and relief on his face. He would give anything to keep that childlike expression on for longer. His own mouth curved into a slight, but warm smile.

“Let’s seal the deal with the kiss, shall we?”

Trevor slowly climbed back upon him, and this time, Michael could feel a familiar kick of lust under his belly as T’s ass grazed over the sensitive area. Trevor has never been this gentle with him before, and when he closed his eyes as their lips met, all he could think of was the first time he saw him standing by a lone plane and the way it felt to fall in love at first sight with him.

“Mmmm…. Mikey, careful with that, one more poke on my ass and I’ll have to ride you right here.”

“Shut up,”

There was no malice in Michael’s voice for just a joy of having the old horny Trevor back along with the over-the-edge suggestive banter. The grin over the flushed face above him told him Trevor was more than glad he was back to his old self too.

“And put those pretty lips to work, sugar!”

T just snickered, planted the last brief kiss on his lips and disappeared under the whirlwind of sheets.


End file.
